


Christmas is for Lovers

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [19]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mattex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When asked who out of the two is the best kisser, there is an obvious favourite: “I’d have to say Matt. He’s expert” ."~Arthur Darvill, <i>Telegraph</i> 2012</p><p>“He’s a fantastic kisser, but it’s sort of a bit weird, ‘cause it’s like a bit, like it feels a bit like incest or something.” ~Karen Gillan, regarding Arthur Darvill in an interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellinRedHeels (imaginedwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedwords/gifts), [inaboxonacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaboxonacloud/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts).



_In for Christmas, Darvill, see you at BBC party? ~Kaz_

He missed her. When you see someone nearly every day for three years of filming, and then she goes off to another country to get over TARDIS withdrawals, well... you miss her. Especially when the characters you played were so intimately involved with each other. Even on a show for the kiddies, where the kisses even between married people were nearly chaste, when you work so closely with someone every day for years... you get attached.

Or so Arthur told himself. And he almost believed it.

Oh, they were friends of course, the three of them, him and Matt and Karen. He’d thought for a while that their real lives were paralleling the show, with Karen caught between the two of them. But eventually he - and the tabloids - had realised that Matt and Karen _were_ very close... in a very sibling-esque sort of way. The papers thought the same of him - that Arthur and Karen were like brother and sister. Except that one time when they had asked Karen if he was a good kisser and Matt had kept on and _on_ about it until she had confessed that yes, Arthur _was._ Very good. But that it felt a bit like incest. Arthur snorted to himself, remembering the rumours that he was gay. If they only knew how he felt about Karen they’d think twice about that... just because he’d posed for the Gay Times; so what? People worried too much about that sort of thing really. That one fan... Arthur shook his head and tapped a suitably casual reply to Karen.

_See you there, moonface. xo ~A_

That ought to do it, showed he’d missed her but wasn’t an anguished declaration of undying love or anything. It would do.

\--/-- 

_See you there, moonface. xo ~A_

Well. He must have missed her or she wouldn’t have gotten an _xo_. But _moonface_ , seriously? She thought they’d gotten past that while she had been gone to L.A,. but she supposed he hadn’t yet. How depressing; now she wanted a proper grown up relationship with the man - not just channelling the tension into Rory and Amy - he wasn’t interested. Of course, he said _Matt_ was a better kisser than she, so what the hell did he know? Karen grumbled to herself as she fired off an answering text, nettled by his response.

_Right. Stupid face. See you then. ~K_

There. That ought to show him she wasn’t bothered by the stupid nickname. She wasn’t even sure anymore if the stupid thing was a reference to the shape of her face or her pale complexion, and she was tired of it. And... oh bugger, she had called him _stupid face_ , Amy’s pet name for Rory. Well, maybe he wouldn’t notice. Karen shrugged to herself. She’d see him at the party anyway. And she’d knock his socks off.

\--/--

 

Arthur was sitting deep in a sofa, nursing a drink, with Alex on one side of him and Matt on the other, trying to look as though he was enjoying himself. He wasn’t. Until he spotted Karen. His jaw dropped as Matt and Alex shared a look over his head, and melted away... and Karen sauntered toward him, wearing... _oh my God_ , he thought, _wearing_... He swallowed hard.

It wasn’t every ginger who could carry off that bright Christmas-red velvet with the white faux fur trim. And only Karen - or her alter-ego - could manage a skirt that short. He’d been aware (how could he _not,_ with all that snogging and hugging on the telly) that Karen’s curves were subtle rather than generous, but this little dress made the most of them. And it _was_ little, the dress; it hit her just above mid-thigh and it was equally brief above, and... Arthur’s mind just quit at that point, because Karen was standing in front of him, hipshot, dangling a sprig of mistletoe from one hand.

“Merry Christmas, Darvill,” she said, and she sounded _nervous_ , and that made no sense because... but she was still talking and his thoughts trailed off again as she straddled his lap, facing him and oh my _God_ , she... “So Matt’s a better kisser than I am, is he?” she was saying, and Arthur only vaguely heard an indignant _Oi!_ in Matt’s voice and an amused _Hush!_ in Alex’s as Karen proceeded to demonstrate that he was very - _very_ \- wrong about that.

When they broke for air, she rested her forehead against his and murmured, “Matt still better?”

Arthur blinked. “No. Still a bit like incest?”

Karen smiled. “God, _no_.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Arthur said, voice hoarse, because he’d needed to tell her for _ages_.

“Then why _moonface_ , for God’s sake?” Did she sound hurt, he wondered? Or just as hoarse as he? He kissed her this time.

“To remind me,” he said against her mouth, “That you are _so much more_ than just beautiful. I...” He trailed off as she kissed him again, hot and wet and all need, and eventually they were interrupted by loud applause. Arthur broke the kiss and looked around as Karen blushed and hid her face in his neck.

“Oi, you pair,” said Matt from where he stood with Alex. “Get a room.”

“Shall we?” asked Arthur in Karen’s ear, and she nodded. “And no bunk beds, right?” he said more loudly, and had the satisfaction of watching Matt blush as Alex whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> For OpenPandorica because she loves this pairing.  
> For HellInHighHeels because she liked the last one.  
> For Kehwie for fixing my commas.


End file.
